Monokuma
Monobear/Monokuma (モノクマ Monokuma) is a strange teddy bear who proclaims himself to be the principal of Hope's Peak Academy and initiates a life of mutual killing among the students, being the manipulator for everyone to experience the dog-eat-dog world and despair within their hearts (except optimistic students like Makoto Naegi's hope are immune to his despair plan). He appears in both Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair and its sequel, Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy. Prior to the series, this cunning and vile being is actually a model animatronic bear used as an avatar to interact with the students by the mastermind. There are seemingly infinite copies of Monokuma, and he seems to have the ability to teleport also everywhere within the academy compounds. He is Usami's "slut". Quotes *“I’m Monokuma! Furthermore, your slutty man!” *“Hey, don’t make it sound like I’m some kind of a controlled children toys. You’ll sink my feelings deeper than the Mariana Trench…” *"I am a Slut!" *“Stand! Bow! Good morning, you bastards!” *“Well then. I’d like to begin an opening ceremony you’ll remember for life! To start, I have a short statement regarding you bastards’ school life from this moment on… Eh— You bastards are most certainly all geniuses filled with overflowing talent. You bring hope to the world! In order to preserve and guard that hope… You will live a communal lifestyle entirely inside this school’s walls from now on!” *“You will be completely shut out from the outside world! So you shouldn’t be worried anymore about what’s going on in this rotten world we all live in!” *“It doesn’t matter how much you shout. No help is coming.” *“You keep calling it a joke or a lie. It seems you’re still very much doubting me. But I guess it’s just natural. We’re living in an age where you can’t survive if you trust your neighbours, after all. In any case, I will let you confirm for yourselves whether my words are true or not. When you do that, you’ll soon understand that my words are always one hundred percent factual!” *“Oh? You’re a weird bunch, aren’t you. After all, didn’t you all come to this school out on your own volition?” *I’m sure you all want to hear all about it, so let me explain in detail. As students of this academy, you’re obliged to live your communal lifestyle in an orderly fashion… But in case someone breaks the order, that person alone can leave the school grounds. That is the rule called ‘graduation’!" *“Beating, stabbing, clubbing, beheading, burning, suffocating, strangling, slaughtering, voodoo-cursing…, The method doesn’t matter.” *“‘Only a student who kills someone can leave’. It’s a very simple rule.” *“The most evil of actions leads to the best of outcomes. I hope you all cooperate.” *“Upupu… This heart-thumping feeling of distress… It’s just as if salmon suddenly started assaulting people…” *“Making such “hope”-filled kids kill each other — such a ‘despair’-filled situation — My heart is all a-thump with excitement!” *“Killing each other is killing each other. If you need a dictionary I have one right here.” *“You keep using that word, 'prank.' How many times do I have to repeat myself? You are really a bunch of thick-headed people. What’s with all the “let me leave?" I keep and keep and keep telling you… Don’t you get it? From now on this school is your home and your entire world.” *“It’s an all-you-can-kill, kill-or-be-killed, killing-killing-killing-all-around world!” *“Kyaa! Violence towards the headmaster is against the rules!!” *“Isn’t it natural? Of course I tried to kill you. We can’t have anyone breaking the rules, can we?” *"Huh? Why do you all hate me so much!? I'm so cute!" *"You know how, had I not been translated into English right now, they'd have "-chan" right there built into their name? That's like declaring their cuteness there and then. That's why I'd really like to be called "Monokuma-chan". See? With just this small change, my cuteness is increased by 10 percent! That's right! There is not enough "chan" in the world! If we had more "chan" we could save the world! Culprit-chan, War-chan, Pollution-chan... Traffic-accident-chan, Ingeritance-dispute-chan, Defiation-chan... Dark subjects immediately turn light and fluffly! We can spread our dreams everywhere!" Trivia *Monokuma's name is a play on the romanization of "monochrome", referencing his black and white color scheme. *The being's voice actor is Nobuyo Oyama, a veteran who voiced Doraemon, one of the iconic manga characters during the 70's-90's, in the Doraemon series. *It is believed that Enoshima's ghost (later converted into an AI to infiltrate hacking system) after Naegi and friend's escape from the first game has reactivated the vile creature, which made her reappearance in the sequel of the game. Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Alive